zim's trial
by Madamfcreepypasta
Summary: This is set during the unpublished episode: "the trial". Where Zim might get executed. So, if you don't understand, please read the script or read this. Either way, you'll know. Red is trying to delete him and Zim's mistakes. What does this cause? RAZR. with hinted ZADR. don't like, don't read.


Zim's trial -finish-

A/N: This is a request from an awesome person. She honoured me with the challenge of doing a razr. This is during the unfinished episode of Zims trial. So if you're like me and don't understand until you look it up, read the script first. GIR becomes king! Enjoy. And make sure you KNOW it's yaoi. Tallest redXinvader zim. It's in red's POV. Also some ZADR.

Disclaimer: I do not own invader Zim or this unpublished episode. I don't even own the story idea. I only wrote and published it. ^/^

Before I say anything, let me start by saying I do not 'love Zim' I just. . .like his pride and nievete that I could never have. So when I heard about this trial, I hoped I was dreaming. The only reason everyone treats Zim that way is because he is. . .violently different. A defective. To be honest, I feel the same way as him, but I can't act like that. That's why he's in this situation.

While purple and I was watching the evaluation on a screen, I wondered how to change the brains. There are a few...THINGS from mine and Zim's past I'd rather not have known.

I looked at the screen with concern, "Every word seals his own doom." I tried to sound dramatic, kind of over selling it.

"Soon we will be rid of Zim forever- HEY!" Purple said, both of us getting blinded by a light someone let in. We looked up to see a janitor drone lifting our blanket.

"Oh, my Tallest, I didn't know you were here!" He said apologeticly.

"We were just..." I begun.

"We were lost!" Purple said. I smacked him for his stupidity.

"Hey, PAY attention! You're missing my party!" Zim smiled, totally oblivious.

Purple was angry, "It's not a party, ZIM. It's an Irken Existence Evaluation! And you're-" Noticing his mistake, Purple clamped his hand on his mouth. I gasped slightly. The idiot. I looked from the Brains to Zim to Purple.

Zim looked concerned, "EXISTENCE EVALUATION? But...THOSE are for criminals and space clowns!"

I could see the fear hidden in his eyes. Did he really have a damaged ID pak, or was he just emotional? Sure that means the same thing, but Zim's different. Suddenly, as I was thinking of a way to erase some of Zim's memory's, a Irken smeet tugged on Purple's robe.

"Mista Purple? Tell me all about the Irken Existence Evaluation?" Purple looked all too happy to comply. Seeing this as an opening, I snook off the ledge and behind the brains, I quickly rummaged around with their filters, going through and deleting mine and Zim's mistakes.

~flashback montage~

~A time during their training ages~

I wasn't aloud at a table my friend, Purple was sitting, because it was too full. So, I was hunting for a seat when I saw a table. Another Irk was sitting there, but I couldn't figure out who. So I went and sat next to him.

"How are you doing, fellow Irk?" Believe it or not, I was actually nice in the training days.

The loner jumped, but didn't look up, "I'm fine. How about you?" The voice was familiar, but I could not figure it out.

"I'm fine. Just getting through this stage of Irk existence."

"Eh? Why aren't you with you're posse?"

He seemed REALLY familiar, "The table was-"

"Full?" He interrupted, chuckling, "That's what they all say."

"You're cute. Why are you alone anyway?" I asked, The mystery Irk lifted his head, I gasped.

"Because I AM ZIIIM!" He smirked at my reaction. Oh, no. Oh no. It's Zim. I just said he was cute! I had to get away.

"O-oh... umm. I-I got to-"

Zim's smile faltered, "go?"

Oh boy, "N-no. It's. Not that-!"

He scoffed, going back to his food, waving me away, "Fine. Run. I'm used to it."

I was going to apologize when I heard Purple call. I sighed, getting up.

"Sorry." I whispered before walking to the table.

~a few years later, training~

Zim was gloating about how when he's Tallest, he will change things.

"YOU Tallest? That's crazy!" Purple laughed. I wanted to punch Purple for saying that. All of us wanted to be Tallest, why wouldn't Zim. Ever since what happened at lunch that time, I couldn't stop thinking about Zim. He was always strong and confident. When Zim ran off with Skoodge I kind of wanted to run with them. I wanted to be the one Zim chose. But I guess I ruined that choice.

"Can you believe that fool, Red? Does he really think he will become Tallest? He already ruined that at birth." Purple spat with much hate. I silently wished Zim would be Tallest, just so Purple would wish he never said that.

When the electricity went out, I sighed, "Here we go again."

~Flashback end~

When I noticed The little Irk boy was commenting that 'his head doesn't go that far, I jumped by Purple, smiling.

"Hahh. Well, all Irkens wear them. They hold our life source, personalities, our high scores. Everything in here."

Purple looked at me weirdly, "But, SOME Irkens gets fitted into damaged I.D. PAKS. Their called 'defectives' and must be erased, destroyed. Never to be remembered." He smirked, knowing whom he was referring too.

Zim looked agahst, "A world that doesn't remember Zim?"

The smeet smiled, "Thank you mista' Purple. I SMART NOW!"

Purple frowned, "This child knows too much, TO THE DUNGEONS WITH IT!" I winced slightly as the guards took him away.

"Umm... I think there was a mistake. These are all GOOD stuff you're watching. Why am I on trial?"

The brains were murmuring to each other as I felt Purple poke me.

"What was you doing behind the Brains earlier?" He looked suspicious.

"Um.. I thought I saw a bag of Irken Doughnuts. I was going to get it for you." I lied. Purple raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He started laughing. I joined in out of nervousness. Then it escalated into insane laughter. We heard other Irkens laugh. I looked at Zim, who was getting picked up by laughing brains. He looked fearful. At the corner of my eye I swear I saw a glimmer of something. I shrugged it off.

~Line break~

We watched another flashback where his experiment went wrong and ate Tallest Miyuki. Purple was furious, I was more shocked.

"Miyuki was eaten by a giant blob because of YOU?" I asked. I had to act mad. I mean, come on, she was one of the Tallests.

"No, she called me just last week. Yah, she's doing fine! Really."Zim looked uncomfortable. Me and Purple gave each other a look, then we looked at Zim suspiciously. I hated Zim being in danger. But sometimes, it seems he LIKES trouble.

The brains interrupted, "This is a horrible discovery, not to be taken lightly. Now, lets break for lunch."

As we were walking, Purple wouldn't stop staring at me. I was too busy looking at Zim.

"RED!" Purple said loudly.

I jumped, looking at Purple, "Yes?"

"I was SAYING that it will be great when we get rid of Zim. Won't it?"

"..yah." I agreed, hoping something will happen. This was just a formality, Zim was to die. Mainly because Purple wouldn't shut up about Zim. I can tell he was jealous. Yes, jealous. Only because of a mishap that happened years ago, which nothing actually happened. It was a accident.

~Flashback: training years~

We were on a mission in a peaceful dimension, ordered to capture the planet. Me and Zim was guarding weaponry while Purple was polishing them in the room. I could tell Zim was staring at me. I looked at Zim questioningly.

"Yes, Zim?"

"Eh?" He asked, jerking his head, "Oh, nothing. Just thinking how awesome it will be when I am Tallest. People will never say I'm not great."

I smirked slightly, "Well, maybe you will. Just don't go around saying that." He stared at me.

I looked at him, "What?"

"You really think I might?"

I blushed, looking away, "I'm only saying don't go around gloating. Other Irkens don't like you."

"Like Purple?"

"Well...yes."

"..but not you?" I looked at him again, he glanced at me thankfully. I walked over to him, not knowing what I was doing until my lips found his. Zim gasped into the kiss, obviously not knowing what I was doing. When I stopped, there was an awkward silence.

Zim grabbed my hand, "I got something cool to show you. I'm sure a face sucker like you will like it!" He dragged me away. I mentally facepalmed. He thought I was acting like a face sucker monster. I looked behind me as I was tooken away when I saw an Irken head poking out of the weapon room. It was Purple.

~Flashback end~

Purple sat down by me. Shortly after, a bunch of other Irkens sat around us.

"My Tallest!" One of them said, "Do you think Zim will be erased?" Purple stared at me, knowing I wasn't too sure.

"Of course he will!" I tried to sound happy.

"How are you sure?"

"Because this is just a formality." Purple gloated.

I glanced where Zim was sitting, it seems he heard it too. He had a melancholy look on his face, I saw the glimmer by Zim again. I tried looking closer, when I got asked a question.

"So, what day will this be called once Zims gone?" A girl invader that looked suspiciously like Tak asked.

"Oh, um... Painful Horrible Times are Over. Or PHTO." Purple came up with the name. I just want to get this over with. Then it hit me that brains reset at break, they would show my mistakes with Zim. So, to satisfy Purple, I pushed my tray.

Rising, I said, "Break's over! Lets get this formality over with!" I side glanced at Zim, who spat out food. I felt bad. He may have deserved this, but he was just a rebel.

I was the first one there. I snook behind the brains again and filtered mine and Zims accidents again. I heard an electrical thing crackle, but I shrugged it off. Then I hurried to my place before anyone saw. When everyone gathered, the brains resumed. I could hear the right brain complain about how Zims data hurts. That they needed more brains. Because of Zim interrupting, they didn't.

~Line break~

After we watched Tallest Spork get eaten by the blob, I acted horrified.

"It's even more horrible then I remember! Tallest Spork eaten by Zims blob too, like he was a chew-shmoop!"

"You are responsible for the death of TWO Almighty Tallest?" They asked, furious.

"No, Spork's fine! C'mon! Well, what about my glory on Impending Doom one?" Me and Purple rolled our eyes.

~Flashback~

When Purple and I turned Tallest, I had to talk Purple out of doing a trial on Zim. I told him he may be of use to use as a slave or something. He didn't want to believe me but did. We ended up putting Zim as an Invader. I still didn't think Zim would learn from his mistakes to listen, so we told him to stay in a circle.

"But-" He began, he looked upset that he couldn't work on the field.

I stopped him, "No, no! Don't leave this circle, Zim! Stay right here and do us proud!"

Zim salutes, we walk away. I had a strange feeling he wouldn't stay, but I hoped he would. As I feared, he wreaked Impending Doom One. Purple put Zim on trial, but before he could get in trouble, he was in the huge crab Mech and screamed about being an invader.

~Flashback ends~

Zim looks nervous, "uh.. boy those were the good days, huh?"

I sighed, "Zim, everything you touch explodes." I really didn't want anything to happen to him, but he will just ruin something else.

Zim pouted, "Not everything I touch explodes."

The brains gave a montage of explosions Zim did. He kept shrinking away, nervously looking at us with double thumbs up. I notice Purple giving Zim his signature glare, which I copied.

The screen finally settled on a peaceful planet Zim was on. Originally, I was on it with him, but I had that filtered out.

"See? That's peaceful-like!" Zim looked pleased. Just then, the brains decided to edit the video, making it explode.

"Hey! We said no more explosions! Cheating! Cheating!" Zim growled, obviously irritated. I had enough. I was too carefree to Zim. He needed eradicated.

"We've seen enough. Zim, you've been nothing but a curse to this empire." I grunted, upset it has came to this.

"And if Tallest Miyuki or Spork were here they'd say so too." Purple chimed.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I call as a surprise witness, Tallest Spork!" He pointed to the crowd when Tallest Spork rises. Everyone gasped. Spork looked good as ever.

"Yes, I have returned from my vacation to re-claim my position as leader of the Irken Empire. Isn't that nice? My first act is to pardon the mighty Zim."

"Yahoo!" Zim cheered, running out. I was happy for Zim to be free, but this did not seem like Tallest Spork. He kept on ranting about Zim stuff. I went over to him and poked. He deflated, he was an inflatable Tallest Spork with a tape recorder.

Purple growled and ordered the tractor beams. He was obsessed with erasing Zim. He made Zim get put with heavy shackles and two mammoth guards.

I felt slightly bad, "Nice try, Zim."

"I want to know why he had an inflatable Spork with him" Purple asked.

"We have our ruling..." The brains announced. Zim bit his lips.

Purple beamed, "Man. No more Zim. Just imagine that."

"I know..." I said, Purple glared at me. He must be suspicious.

"I've imagined it my whole life!" I said quickly. He bought it.

"Our ruling: Irken Zim's I.D. pak is damaged and has led to a corrupt data path. He is... A DEFECTIVE! Irken Zim's data is not allowed to into the collective. His pak will be removed and erased." Everyone heard someone scream.

"NO!" We didn't see no ones mouth moving and it seemed close-by. We ignored it.

Then Zim talked, scared, "But, I can't live without my pak!"

I shrunk away slightly. Purple, on the other hand, was cold.

"Aw.. wow! To bad, tough one, Zim."

Zims pak was removed and data cables plugged in. I wanted to stop this. He may be a defective, but he was full of potential. We saw his data flowing from his file to a trash can.

Zim started panicking, tears rimmed his eyes, "No! This was a mistake! Have I mentioned I am Zim?!" Everyone could hear another voice say 'stop please' nearby, but no one else had moved. We ignored it again.

"But... please? The puny humans and GIR won't last!"

Purple laughed insanely, "Too bad." I was about to blow. I had to stop this. But before I could, we could hear the brains.

~Brains POV~

It was too much. He could feel something was filtering too much. We was missing space on the filter. It was cauaing us to go crazy.

"Something wrong.. too much...bad data... passing through us all... cannot process... going insane..."

~Reds POV~

The brains started sputtering gibberish, electricity sparking out of them. Zim is released from restraints and he got his pak back. He looks amazed.

The brains sputter insanely, "Invader Zim.. for your heinous crimes... we declare you... fhe most incredible Irken ever!"

"Hey, thanks! I really am!" He said happily, "Dib-love sure thinks so!"

Purple stutters, "No! You can't do that! He's a defective! You already ruled!"

I looked at Zim, "'Dib-love'? Who's dib?"

The brains were buzzing, "ohh...lighten up..little bumble bee.. uggh! The madness!"

Purple stared at the Brains, I was focused on Zim.

"He's my human! Basically my love slave. I thought I told you guys about him. It would've upset him if I was gone." Zim beamed. I felt my eye twitch. Behind Zim, a face could be seen appear, a human face. It must have been Dib, because he was smiling evilly at me. He must have noticed my emotions toward Zim. I suddenly got cross. He chose a pitiful human over his Tallest? The human clicked a button and his face disappeared. So that was the shimmer and voice.

The brains continued, "and for being YOU, Zim. We grant you ten free minutes of piloting the Massive!"

"WHAT?" Me and Purple screamed in shock.

~Line break~

Zim was flying the Massive like a lunatic. I liked seeing him happy, but I was upset he chose a human over me. But, he's just a defective. I should not care. I cried anyway. Purple cried because he couldn't kill Zim. The shimmer was sitting by us. Obviously looking pleased.

"Woohoo! You really had me going! Thank you, my Tallest!" He must have thought the trial was a prank. Foolish Zim. When his ten minutes was up, he dropped him into his house. The shimmer followed short. He was gone. I vowed to not let Zim control my emotions anymore. Purple stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Zim is insane!" Was all he said before our slaves drove us away.

A/N: Did it! -Does a Zim pose- I hope I lived up to you're expectations... It took me, what, three weeks? I'm a faliure for not having it finished earlier. Sowwy. Now, I'm off to Rise of The Guardians for Valentine's. Bye! -I fly away, shooting rainbows out my butt-


End file.
